Things Change
by ChibiAl
Summary: Serena gets sick and it's deadly, a negamoon enemy comes back and intends on getting his daughter back...


All of the scouts excluding Rini and Hotaru are in Raye's temple drinking tea. Serena takes a slow sip of her tea and Raye looks at her. "Serena, you haven't touched the cookies."  
  
"I know."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I haven't been feeling good lately."  
  
Amy looks up from her math work. "Have you seen a doctor?"  
  
"Yeah, but they have no idea what's wrong."  
  
Serena's eyes slowly shut and Raye shakes her. "Come to Earth, Serena."  
  
Serena comes to and looks around. "Sorry, I guess I'm tired to."  
  
"That's nothing new."  
  
She gets up and heads for the door. "I'm going home to get some rest..."  
  
She barely puts her shoes on and she stumbles forward. The door catches her fall and she leans on it. "This is getting worse."  
  
Luna catches up to her. "I'm escorting you home."  
  
"Fine."  
  
She finishes putting on her shoes and opens the door. Luna walks in front of her and looks up. "Are you going to be okay?"  
  
Serena's vision is blurred and she nods. "Yeah..."  
  
She shuts the door and starts to walk home.  
  
  
Somewhere in a pitch black room stands a tall woman. Her pink hair reaches down to her feet. She's watching Serena walk home through the wall in front of her. "That's right moon brat. That virus I planted in you is going to wear you down till you die."  
  
The woman's eyes flash open showing them to be a dark gray. "You won't be able to get out of this one..."  
  
She starts laughing and the image in front of her vanishes. A gold ring floats in front of her and she places it on her head. "Don't worry Sailor Moon, the pain will go away very soon."  
  
A man's voice is heard from the background. "Kaltra, what are you doing?"  
  
Out of the shadows steps a man with red orange hair. She stares at him. "Rubeus! You shouldn't be here."  
  
"It's my right."  
  
"You should be happy that I saved you from the explosion of your ship."  
  
"You need the help."  
  
"I do not!!!"  
  
Her tight violet pants that flare at the bottom go over her black high heels. She trips when she runs for him and he catches her. He helps her up and she buttons her white blouse up. "I have everything under control."  
  
"Really? You think it's that easy?"  
  
"Of course it is! That virus I put in her is very powerful and no one will be able to put a trace on it."  
  
  
"That's your plan? Have her out of the way and take over?"  
  
"So?"  
  
"What about Rini?"  
  
She stands in silence. He lifts his eyebrows and a tear falls from her eye. He hugs her and she leans her head on his shoulder. "She's my daughter and I plan on getting her back."  
  
"She's our daughter."  
  
He kisses her and then looks in her eyes. "Why did you leave the Negamoon?"  
  
"I was pregnant and I just wasn't ready to fight."  
  
"It's sad."  
  
"That stupid Queen Serenity took her away from me. She said I didn't deserve her."  
  
She backs up and looks down at her feet. Rubeus touches her shoulder. "Why did you wait so long to find us?"  
  
"I had to regain my strength and if Sailor Moon dies so will Queen Serenity."  
  
He puts his hand out and measures with his fingers. "I was that close to getting her back. I wasn't really going to hand her over to Diamond and Wiseman. They just wanted the power of the Silver Crystal inside her."  
  
"I know, without that and her stupid transformation stick she's nothing."  
  
"Don't worry, Kaltra. We'll get her back."  
  
  
Serena reaches her house and she opens the door. "Mom?"  
  
No one answers and she walks up to her room. Rini is asleep on her bed. Serena shakes her and she wakes up. "Hey! What are you doing?"  
  
Rini looks up at a pale faced Serena. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Do you mind if I could sleep here."  
  
Rini gets out of the bed and Serena gets in it. "Luna jumps up next to her. "Why don't you change?"  
  
She doesn't say anything and Rini looks at Luna. "I'm worried."  
  
"She just needs some sleep."  
  
Rini gets in bed next to Serena. "I hope so."  
  
  
Amara offered the scouts a ride to the arcade. Mina challenged her to a game of car racing and once again Amara won. Mina looks at   
Amara. "You win again."  
  
"Nothing has changed."  
  
"Serena is going to be mad when she finds out we went here without her."  
  
"She probably will be."  
  
Mina looks over at Lita who is flirting with Andrew. "She's at it again."  
  
"I thought he had a girlfriend."  
  
"He does, but she's away in Africa now. It doesn't stop her."  
  
Raye and Amy are talking to Michelle and Trista. Artemis jumps onto Mina's lap. "We're going to have a meeting."  
  
"Now?"  
  
She looks up and Amara is already gone. Artemis looks back at her sternly. "Now."  
  
He jumps onto her shoulder and she walks over to them. Lita is already standing there. "What's going on?"  
  
Michelle looks over at her. "Amy did a scan on Serena earlier."  
  
"And?"  
  
"She found nothing, so something is going on."  
  
Lita crosses her arms. "What are we going to do?"  
  
Trista looks out the door. "We should keep a close eye on her. Someone like Serena doesn't fall sick that easily."  
  
  
Serena shoots out of bed gasping for air. Rini and Luna are no where to be found. "Rini..."  
  
She falls off her bed holding her chest. She tries to grab for the door, but it's too far away. "Someone help..."  
  
Something crashes through her window and she covers her head. She looks up to find Kaltra standing above her. "Hello, moon brat."  
  
Serena gasp and tries to get up and Kaltra puts her foot on her chest. "That's not a good idea."  
  
"What... Are you doing... To me..."  
  
"I planted a virus in you. Don't worry the pain will be gone soon."  
  
Serena takes in a great deal of air and starts to cough. "It's going to kill you..."  
  
A flash of red surrounds the room and Kaltra is holding a red rose. She chuckles. "Tuxedo Mask. I knew you would come."  
  
Tuxedo Mask jumps into the room. "Leave her alone."  
  
"Fine."  
  
She takes her foot off of Serena. "She's going to be dead soon any way."  
  
Tuxedo Mask walks closer to her. Kaltra puts out her hands. "I never said I would leave you alone."  
  
Suddenly the door opens and Rini walks in. "Serena?"  
  
She looks down at Serena's pale body. "Serena!"  
  
Kaltra looks at her. "Rini..."  
  
Her gray eyes seem to glow. She goes to touch Rini, but Tuxedo Mask throws a rose at her and it slashes her shoulder. Blood drips onto the carpet and she puts her hand over the wound. "Blast you!"  
  
She looks back at Rini. "I don't believe it."  
Tuxedo Mask bends down next to Serena. "Do all you want. It won't help."  
  
Kaltra vanishes leaving them alone. Tuxedo mask turns into Darien and he touches her face. Serena can barely see him. "Darien..."  
  
She takes another breath and everything goes silent.   
  
The scouts are gathered in the waiting room of the emergency center. Amara is arguing with the woman at the front desk. "What do you mean we can't see her?!"  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but no visitors allowed at this time."  
  
"I'm a woman!!"  
  
Amara storms off and sits next to Michelle. "Stupid nurses."  
  
Hotaru is sitting next to Rini. "You just found her on the floor?"  
  
"Darien said she was attacked by this woman."  
  
"I wonder who it was."  
  
"She looked kind of familiar."  
  
Darien walks over to them and they all stand up. Raye looks at his worried face. "How is she?"  
  
"She's in a coma."  
  
They all gasp. Amara makes a fist. "We should of known something was wrong in the first place."  
  
"The doctor said we could all see her. I'm going to stay with her till she wakes up."  
  
"Alright."  
  
He leads them to her medical room. There's a machine breathing for her and she has many IV's going into her. Darien scratches his head and sighs. "I was too late this time."  
  
Trista pats his shoulder. "It wasn't your fault. None of us were there."  
  
He turns around and looks at all of them. "There's a new enemy, so we've got our hands full."  
  
They all nod and Luna jumps onto the bed. "Tell us as soon as she wakes up, Darien."  
  
"Alright."  
  
  
Kaltra smiles as Rubeus holds her in his arms. "There's nothing you can do. She won't wake up."  
  
They both start to laugh and Kaltra looks once more at Rini. "You'll be coming home very soon..."  
  



End file.
